


Closure-Platonic Jandi

by AnDimAcK_cRaCk



Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [14]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Relationship Discussions, Therapy, jandi, platonic jandi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk
Summary: Jonah actually confiding in Andi about his panic attacks and getting some of closure.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Andi Mack
Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449628
Kudos: 7





	Closure-Platonic Jandi

Jonah and Andi we're doing what had become a common activity between the too. Standing in the red rooster playing around with the records. Making each other laugh when they find funny album covers and snapping photographs if you asked the pair it was one of their favourite things to do together and what made it 10x better is the fact that they were friends being in a relationship stressed them both out and made things complicated. This was so much better for the both of them.

"So" Andi started "Anything going on in your life?"

"For the first time in a while no" Jonah smiled. Andi felt she was able to believe him he had this certain glow about him that she had never seen.

"I'm glad to hear it" 

Jonah's phone buzzed suddenly he took it out his eyes widening at the screen.

"Something important?" She wondered

"Yeah I almost forgot to take my medication good thing Cyrus helped set a reminder... is it okay if I-"

"Yeah of course" Andi reassured

Andi watched the boy go into his backpack and take out a bottle of pills and a bottle of water he opened it taking out two capsules he took a deep breath putting one and swallowing it down with some water he did the same with the second one put everything back in his bag and went back to looking through records. Andi knew Jonah had panic attacks but she'd never seen one which probably means therapy is working he only started a month ago and she could already see the improvement. But she doesn't even know when they started. She decided to work up the courage and ask.

"The medication really helps huh?" 

"yeah it does but Dr. Goodman also says its the talking and having the right mindset and stuff" He shrugged

"Well I think you've done really well you already seem a lot happier" 

"Yeah it feels good to breathe again" He grinned 

"So how did they start? If you don't mind me asking it's okay if you can't talk about it" 

"No Dr. Goodman says I should work on opening up... My first one was at Cy's bar mitzvah" He confessed 

"Oh..." She trailed off at the realisation "Was it my fault?" She asked her face turning pale with guilt. How could she not think about Jonah's feelings at the time? He did after all think they were still dating he just said he wasn't into labels. 

"No well I mean it may of triggered it but I don't blame you because my therapist says that it could of been a lot of things"

"Was something else happening?" 

"No but I have a lot of negative thoughts they can over powering they really started the first time I was with Amber but I don't really want to talk about that now" Jonah said taking another breath

"It's alright you don't have to say anything but I'm always here" Andi smiled "I know I haven't been in the past and I probably caused some of that stress but I'm here now for emotional support or just doing BEEF activities"

They both laughed relaxing a little more.

"Thanks Andiman" 

They both shared a smile they really were way better as friends Jonah felt lucky to have her regardless though.

"Here's good one" Jonah chuckled holding it up.

Andi snapped a photo laughing along with him

"Perfect" She nodded

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic Jandi is wholesome and this conversation should have happened.


End file.
